


The Girl Left With Nothing

by rvverperson



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvverperson/pseuds/rvverperson
Summary: Jade has a bad dream, and a breakdown.





	The Girl Left With Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty much 100% by jades pesterquest route. her breakdown is one that i have almost daily and i just found it so relateable i had to write something for it. this is my first time posting to ao3 or writing anything "properly" in like 2 years so its prolly bad. this is mostly for myself.

The darkness of night encompasses a tropical island, the lone tower is illuminated by the bright full moon above. The stillness is interrupted as Jade Harley abruptly bolts upright in her bed. She screams, her eyes wide with fear and dripping with tears. Her best friend zaps to her side, alert and ready to defend her. Jade is snapped out of it by the green flash of her friend in her dark room. 

JADE: a… a dream… it was a dream…

She tries tries to slow her breathing but she can't seem to calm herself down. She drinks some water that she had on a counter. Her breathing finally settles down. Bec whimpers and prods at her leg.

JADE: im ok now bec. it was just a bad dream… or i guess a… normal… one…

Jade stares off into nothingness for a few seconds before her eyes drift over to the open window. She walks over to it and looks over her home. This island is all she knows, it's all she's ever known. Her whole life she was excited for that to change, for her whole world to change, but now it never will. This is all she is.

The clouds above pass and reveal the bright full moon above. Jade spots it out of the corner of her eye and looks up to it like a child running towards their presents on their birthday. She knows it won't be what she hopes, but that sliver of hope moves her whole body anyway.

The moon is white and glows in the night, not the familiar gold Jade was hoping for. She falls to her knees, tears erupting from her eyes. She presses her head against the wall underneath the windowsill, her body convulsing with her sobs. A painful wail pierces the calm night air.

JADE: ITS NOT FAIR! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME, HUH?! what *sniff* did I do to deserve this… am i that horrible a person… WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS? MY WHOLE LIFE IM GIVEN HOPE THAT THERE WILL BE SOMETHING FOR ME! THAT ILL BE ABLE TO ESCAPE THESE FEELINGS AND EVERYTHING WILL BE BETTER! BUT THE DAY ITS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN ITS ALL TORN FROM ME!!! it's… why… why…

The sad cries of a lonely little girl will never be heard. They slowly die out after an unknown amount of time. The girl stands up weakly, and collapses back into her bed, not even bothering to get under the covers. She stares at the ceiling to her room and slowly drifts back to sleep.


End file.
